The World of Elecreatures
This wiki page was originally written by NickamonPoppytail (the creator of the series). I'm writing this page since the actual book I wrote isn't entirely canon within the Poppytail lore, and is not accessible by most fans. The information about the book's events canonical to the series are nowhere to be found, and it's easier for me to continue telling the story properly if I just write it here. I also wanted to note that this is the page for the version of the novel canon to the game series, which is not the same to the one I originally wrote in real life in 2015. The events are pretty much the exact same in both versions, but there are some slight differences, hence this is another reason why this page exists. Please note that there are major spoilers ahead. The World of Elecreatures is a novel written by Walter Turnbull in the Poppytail games. Main Series Lore At a young age, Walter Turnbull wrote a children's novel known as The World of Elecreatures, which he released in the year 1966. Several characters in the book are based off of Rosemary Games characters, such as Nearly two decades after the book was written, Walter Turnbull's father discussed beginning work on a video game adaptation of Walter's book, known as The World of Elecreatures: The Video Game. The game started production in 1984 while Rosemary Games was still under the control of Walter's father, and due to his father's old age, it was originally planned that after he retired, Walter would take over the company and resume work on the game. For reasons I would rather not reveal as of yet, The World of Elecreatures: The Video Game was never finished, however several advertisements on billboards and posters were spread around the Rosemary Games building. Plot On a Saturday morning, Nick, a young boy who is 11 years old, has a nightmare about being attacked by a teleporting shadowy devil creature, and being defended by three small creatures; two lambs and one dog. The dog trips over a rock, and the devil creature strikes. Nick wakes up, finds both of his parents asleep, and eventually decides to continue fixing a time machine called the Whirlspin that he had created and used previously that broke down a year prior to the events of the book. He works on restoring the Whirlspin until both of his parents are awake and his mother tries to get him to come downstairs for breakfast. Due to the location of the time machine being in a secret lab with a door in the wall of the house's staircase, Nick opens the door to exit the lab, accidentally knocking out his father, Phillip (Stuart in the actual book) by hitting him with the door. Nick's mother finds Phillip knocked out on the staircase, and gets angry at Nick and demands an explanation. Phillip, now awake and delirious, claims it was just a dream before falling unconscious again. Nick brings both of his parents into his secret lab, but before explaining the time machine, Nick's mother notices the family pets (three papillons named Pirate, Dizzy and G-G) are in the lab too, and they are approached by a figure, who is revealed as Simon, Nick's former school bully. After Nick briefly argues with Simon, everyone is sucked into a portal. Nick, his mother, Phillip, Pirate, Dizzy and G-G all appear in a meadow, with Simon nowhere to be seen. Inspiration for Characters * Nick was inspired by Walter Turnbull himself at that age. * Stuart was inspired by Walter Turnbull's father. * Pirate was inspired by the character version of Poppytail. * Dizzy was inspired by Spin Ache, who Snarly Dog was later be based off of. * G-G was inspired by Superbat, who Batwingz would later be based off of. Post-Rosemary Games Influence After the Quake of '86, a few monsters were created in the image of some of the characters in the game. One of these was the Dizzy that is present within the Easter Fun games, as well as both Greg and Dream Fennec, who also share the names of the characters they were based off of.